dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The DCVerse
The DCVerse is a fictional universe that takes place within the boundaries of the DC Comics world, created by Talk Geek and his partner DBZ. It is the fan's ideal vision of the DC universe, featuring legendary characters and story lines. The DCVerse consists of two fully voiced and animated productions, a Superman web-series and a slate of short films, the former of which is no longer running. __TOC__ History ---- The DCVerse truly began back in 2005, when a script was being written as one fan's ideal vision of a Superman film reboot featuring Brainiac, the Legion of Super-Heroes, a re-tooled origin story and a modern setting. With the remains of that script, the DCVerse was born as a weekly series featuring the Man of Steel, from his origins on Krypton to his adventures as the world's greatest hero. After running for six episodes, the series was canceled in favor of producing animated shorts that take place within the same universe. The DCVerse now operates on a lighter schedule, with the cast and crew now only working on one short at a time so as to not get bogged down. Cast ---- Brian Tubbs --- Superman/Clark Kent, Jonathan Kent, Jor-El, The Question/Vic Sage Cori Bowhay --- Lois Lane, Mercy Graves, Vixen/Mari McCabe John Curcio --- Lex Luthor, The Joker, Deadshot bambionice89 --- Cat Grant, Brainwave/Molly Griggs Bunny White --- Maggie Sawyer, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley, Amanda Waller Dan Conlin --- The Eradicator, Bouncer, Ramirez Scott Wentworth --- Brainiac, Batman/Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne, Toyman bnightwing --- Robin/Dick Grayson byte19 --- Cyborg/Victor Stone 4ccskids8 --- Andrea Beaumont, Miss Winters, Faora, Martha Kent, Renee Montoya, Wonder Woman/Princess Diana, Lana Lang, Lara Lor-Van, Brenda Arden, Various Characters Sean Gribbon --- Metallo/John Corben, Lionel Luthor MrWest316 --- Green Arrow/Oliver Queen BestOfDBZ1 --- Ron Vale igloodude11 --- Parasite/Rudy Jones, Maxwell Lord Mina Maybelle --- Supergirl/Kara Zor-El, Power Girl/Karen Starr Trevor Freeman --- Green Lantern/Hal Jordan David Amorando --- Jimmy Olsen, The Flash/Barry Allen James Cleverley --- Perry White Anthony Longman --- General Zod Matthew Fisher(Talk Geek) --- Speedy/Roy Harper, Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter, Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson Staff ---- Matthew Fisher --- Writer, Producer, Actor BestOfDBZ1 -- Writer, Producer, Occasional Actor themanbatman -- Writer, Producer Trevor Freeman -- Writer, Producer, Actor Kevin Dwyer -- Writer, Producer, Actor Linwood Riley -- Composer, Actor Productions ---- The Question(2009) Status: Completed The Question was a DCVerse short which featured the character of the same name, and followed his exploits to uncover the truth behind AmerTek Labs. His quest led him to team up with Robin and Speedy, and a dangerous confrontation with Brainave, aka Molly Griggs. Superman: The Web Series(2009, 6 episodes, 6 unproduced) Status: Canceled Episodes: "Strange Visitor"(1x01), "Of Luthor and Men"(1x02), "Vale of Tears"(1x03), "Home"(1x04), "Man of Tomorrow"(1x05), "Hunger"(1x06) The series that ran for six episodes chronicled the early days of Superman, in the beginning of his fight against injustice. Taking inspiration from every incarnation in the Superman universe, the series also utilized the pre-crisis notion of Clark and Lex being friends. It starred Brian Tubbs as the Man of Steel and serves as an effective lead in to the upcoming slate of DCVerse shorts, which take place after the end of the series. The DCVerse Shorts(2009-) Status: In Production Superman: Insurrection is currently in pre-production, and being recorded by the cast. Trivia ---- *The title of Superman 1x01, "Strange Visitor", takes its name from the familiar narration of the 1950's George Reeves television series. *Superman 1x02: "Of Luthor and Men" takes its title from the book Of Mice and Men. *In "Man of Tomorrow", Lex mentions "that Gotham lunatic"(Batman) and "that freak in Central City"(The Flash), both hints at other characters in the DC universe. *The DCVerse version of Brainiac's origin is largely inspired by the origin for the character in Superman: The Animated Series. *The character of Kya in "Vale of Tears" is mostly an original character, but does combine elements of Cassandra Carver and Kyla Willowbrook from the CW's Smallville. *Superman's first costumed save is that of Lois Lane in a Daily Planet helicopter, similar to that from Superman: The Movie, starring Christopher Reeve. *Much of the music in the Superman series was tracked in from Smallville, Superman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Movie, the Ruby Spears Superman cartoon, Batman: The Animated Series and Justice League/Justice League Unlimited. *The Superman series was originally supposed to be animated in the same way the upcoming DCVerse shorts are, but that was changed last minute. External Links Official Website The YouTube Home of the DCVerse Category:Universes Category:Universes